Migrans with out the pain
by sandystar2k
Summary: Okay, i was just reading my old stories and i started to think, what if this happened, or this or that. So if you read the first story this one is going to be different. Well if you haven't, please read Migrans, and tell me which one y'all like the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Before the pain  
><strong>

Okay. Look, I was reading through my stories and this is honestly my favorite one, so I was wondering can I change the ending. I said that I can't think of anything else but now as I have experience some stories of my own I'm going to write a completely different story, well it has the same plot but a different ending, so PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU LIKE. I don't own any thing of k.n.d I just love the show. 

Chapter one

She was in her room, just listing to music. The artists whispered songs into her ears, if you saw her she was bobbing her head, but really - she was just thinking. Thinking about people, things to do… t.v shows….. stuff like that. She just wanted to be by herself. This is when a friend of hers came into the room.

"Hi Numbuh five!" She said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Hey Numbuh three" said Numbuh five as she looked up at her.

Both Numbuh three and five was now 12; they were looking like teens too. The girls were starting to change, they were now curvy and tall, and just like any other girl, they both liked guys. Thing is they never told the other who it was. They was really good friends, they enjoyed talking to each and was like sisters. Other then Numbuh one, Numbuh three was her best friend.

Once Numbuh three came in the room, she planted herself on Numbuh five's bed, telling her with enthusiasm, about boys. She was saying how cute they were when they were angry. It started when she was watching rainbow monkeys on t.v, (she wasn't the only one in the room, like Numbuh two). When Numbuh four came in, he screech out that it was wrestling time. Both she and Numbuh two was perplex in a way. Numbuh four looked at them, took some steps backwards, ran toward the couch while jumping over it and safely resting on the couch pillow. As he did this formation he then turns the channel with the remote in his hand. After Numbuh four did that, Numbuh two through a crumbled sheet of paper at him. Numbuh four was dumbfounded at this and then turned around and started to get up while rolling up his sleeves. Numbuh three ran out of the room and looked back once to see a flying pillow. After that she ran to Numbuh five's room.

"Girl if you think he's so cute, then why won't you tell him?" questioned Numbuh five

"Well I don't know" Numbuh three said pouting with a faint blush" You know what, I'll tell him when you tell Numbuh one you like him.

"Hold up, what a minute, Numbuh five doesn't like Numbuh one like that, and if Numbuh five did like Numbuh one in that way, he doesn't see her in that way." Said Numbuh five with as she frowned.

"Well, well, well, you don't know the half of it Numbuh five, there are actually two people you likes you" Numbuh three said with a smirk.

"Really, well who are they?"Said Numbuh five with a cool attitude

"Tell me if you really like Numbuh one" and if not she started to put her fingers over her mouth as if she was zipping her mouth and ripping off the zipper.

Numbuh five got up and walked over to her milkshake bar, taking a risk. She ordered one large glass and started to drink.

"Numbuh five! What are you doing? "Yelled Numbuh three.

Numbuh five looked at her and nodded her head. Numbah three hated when she started drinking milkshakes, she would always get migraines after she drunk a couple . Numbah three started to say " If I tell you who's looking at you in that way will you stop?" numbah five again nodded her head while she was drinking her milkshake.

"well…

please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Before, hints**

i don't own knd i just love the show

"Well…

"I'm not going to tell you who it is exactly; I'm just going to give you some, hints."

"Okay, lay a hint on Numbuh five."

"Well, there both boys" said Numbuh three slowly

"okay, if they weren't, then Numbuh five wouldn't want to know" yelled Numbuh five

"Also they both wear something over their eyes." Numbuh three said.

"Okay, is it Numbuh affinity or 48 flavors?" questioned Numbuh five

"No, that's it, I'm not going to answer or give out any more questions because you're getting way too close." Numbuh three said as she ran out. As she stumbled out of Numbuh five's room she ran around the corner and into Numbuh One, they fell on the floor next to each other, which is when Numbuh two and four came over and stared. Numbuh two busted out laughing and rolling on the floor while Numbuh four became crimson, he helped them up: Numbuh one first and then Numbuh three and they walked in to the kitchen.  
>After the entire rondevu Numbuh five shook her head and started to walk back in to her room, holding her head, as she did that she fainted having her head hitting the floor hard.<p>

please review


End file.
